


致格雷夫斯女士 To Mrs. Graves

by honeyscore



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 02:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12949692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyscore/pseuds/honeyscore





	致格雷夫斯女士 To Mrs. Graves

1927年2月19日，礼拜六 

亲爱的妈妈，

 

抱歉我隔了这么久才重新提笔。请不要为我担心，如同你期望的那样，我安然无恙，一切都好。布鲁克林的一个名叫比利·加弗内的小男孩上周在公寓楼外玩耍时离奇失踪，纽约警察局至今毫无进展，部里有人怀疑他是被我们至今还没有抓到的那个外号叫“绑架者”的男巫用相同的手法掳走的，戈德斯坦提议我们假扮成麻鸡私家侦探，秘密与纽约警察局展开合作，我没有批准，结果她背着我悄悄展开了调查，并被告发给了皮奎里，这不免把我搞得有些焦头烂额，但除此之外，并未发生任何要紧的事。

我经常担心你还在为了去年的那件事而担心。没错，这句话读起来比写起来还要拗口得多，我反复修改了好几遍，仍旧想不出一个更好的句子。我可以想象得出，你会把手放在我的肩膀或脑后，用你掌心特有的温度和力道来回摩挲，你会说，我知道那只是个意外，亲爱的，我已经不担心了，你别再像个小老头似的跟我确认了，好不好？我已经不担心了。是的，我还记得你曾用“小老头”这个词形容我。我并不觉得那时的我比同龄人更早成熟，我只是没有他们那么晚熟，而且，我知道你喜欢对我说谎。当你说谎时，你不仅仅只是说一些不真实的事，你会说一些与事实截然相反的事，你会脸色苍白地对我说，噢，我现在感觉好极了，你会有气无力地看向窗外，告诉我你昨夜做了一个什么样的好梦，你说这是个美好的世界，我会学着爱上它的，你说你会永远陪伴着我，别以为我的个子终于长得有礼堂里的那张大餐桌高了，便能就此甩开你的手，一个人四处乱跑。

不要觉得委屈，妈妈，我当然不是在生你的气，我从来没有过。你说过你喜欢诚实的孩子，所以我这是在与你诚实呢，在你面前我一句胡话都不会说，即使我早已不能被归到“孩子”的范畴里。不过，既然是在你的眼中，我就算不再是孩童，大概也还能勉强被归入“年轻人”的行列，不是吗？

很快我就要四十四岁了。一位四十四岁的“年轻人”，上帝啊，还是让我们来聊一聊真正的年轻人吧。关于克雷登斯，我在上一封信里已经同你说过教授他变形咒的事。现在的他已经能轻轻松松地把豌豆变成纽扣、把火柴变成钢针了，事实上，他能做到比我认为他目前所能学会的要厉害得多的程度，但出于某种原因，他似乎并不为此感到骄傲得意，反而处处遮掩，充满忧虑。昨晚在起居室里，趁我没注意，他悄悄把一盆蜘蛛抱蛋变成了一株杜松子树的树苗，他大概没有料想到自己能做成，或者他甚至没有真的想要那么做，只是在心里默念着练习咒语，结果就成功了，没等我转过去夸奖他，他就吓得不小心打翻了那棵树苗，他以为我会发脾气，低着头道歉道个不停，直到我把碎裂的花盆恢复原样，把蜘蛛抱蛋变回来，他都惊恐地埋着头，不敢抬起来看我一眼。

若是放在伊弗莫尼的变形课上，即使是对于最高年级的学生来说，如此出色的表现也并不多见，更何况他正式开始学习魔法不过几个月的时间。你见过几个一年级的孩子能把一株成熟的植物完完整整变成另一个品种？我记得直到三年级，我才成功地将纳齐教授那把包着天鹅绒套的踮脚凳变成了一张小茶几，虽然全班只有我一个人做到，并且那为我赢得了接下来四年里纳奇教授对我坚持不懈的赞誉，但如果看到克雷登斯昨晚完成的那次变形，他会把他教学生涯中遇到的任何一名所谓天才都忘到九霄云外。我忍不住想象，如果你也在这里，如果你还在我的身边，你会怎么把这个显而易见的事实告诉他：你真的太棒了，孩子。我想你不会立刻抱住他。你会先流露出那种神情，那种你虽然欣喜万分，但觉得自己最好还是要先冷静些的神情，你会忍不住瞪大眼睛，一只手抓紧椅背、门框或随便什么就在你手边的东西，你用另一只手轻轻挡在嘴边，仿若如果不挡着，那种喜出望外的心情就要从你的嗓子眼里蹦出来了，接着你会突然快速地踮一下脚，把挡在嘴边的手拿开，攥成一个兴奋得差点就要乱挥起来的拳头，你要先喊一声他的名字，一个你擅自给他起的小名，他或许并不太喜欢，但你坚持要那么喊，喊完之后你才会弯下腰板，冲着他一路跑过去，抱住他，握住他的双手，你不会说“那真是个绝妙的变形咒”或者“我真想让全世界都见识见识”，你会说，再做一次给我看看，甜心！快再变一个什么给我看看！

现在回想起来，我竟想不起当时的我到底有没有听你的话，用那个我自己偷学来的漂浮咒指挥你的首饰重新飞得满屋子都是。我只记得站在满地的珠宝里，故作冷静地等待着你大发雷霆，结果只等来了一个拥抱，那拥抱令我头晕目眩，让我花了好半天才从你的怀抱里挣脱出来。你拉着我的手坐在床边，喜滋滋地望着卧室里的狼藉，好像那些戒指、耳环和珍珠项链并不是被我念咒抛向了半空，又落得满地都是，而是被我镀上了一层什么神奇的色泽，正在闪闪发光。你笑起来时眼角的纹路，你怀抱的温度，你追问我“你是怎么做到的”时的嗓音，它们组成了我日后召唤守护神时不可缺少的记忆材料。有时我不免对自己发问，为什么我没有遗传到你的这番特殊才能，妈妈，为什么我没能长成像你这样的人？我不知道应该怎样夸奖克雷登斯——我当然知道应该说些什么夸奖的话，我擅长这个，但那是不同的，我不是只想要夸奖他、赞美他，我想让他知道，看到他拥有如此卓越的潜力，并自己摸索着释放它、拓展它，我心里有多么愉悦，不为任何别的，只是单纯为了他而感到愉悦。这种心情实在难以用语言形容。在表达它的这件事上，我简直毫无作为，任何尝试都宣告失败，我不清楚具体是什么阻挡了我，我很久没有遇到这么棘手、这么让我苦恼的难题了，修复了花盆后我试着安慰他说，没关系，克雷登斯，没关系，小事故而已，我试着告诉他，你刚才所完成的变形是极为出众而高超的，变形术是无数出色巫师的短板，而他轻轻松松就做到了大多数青年巫师都难以达到的程度，我把这些话翻来覆去地说着，近乎强迫性地一遍遍告诉他，想要确认他真的明白自己的能力有多么了不起，直到后来我忽然发觉，我的措辞听起来完全就像那个最初欺骗了他的人，那个只能看到他的力量，而看不到他的人。

现在想来，这或许可以解释，为什么当我在场的时候，他总是显得有些畏惧。我不知道该怎么做。很多事我不知道应该如何处理，很多如果你还在这里，就一定能告诉我要怎么去面对的事。

 

你的，  
帕西

 

*** *** ***

1927年3月13日，礼拜日

亲爱的妈妈，

没有意外地，我仍然一切都好。昨天我受邀参加了洛克西剧院的剪彩仪式，那真是个相当气派的场地，能够容纳六千多个座席，洛瑟菲尔先生为舞台上的帷幕施了一种复杂的魔咒，我想应该是幻色咒和变形咒的结合，它让帷幕能够自由地改换质地与颜色。从我们的短暂交谈中，他似乎透露出日后要把剧院向麻鸡公众一同开放的想法，但顾忌到我在魔法国会的职位身份而没有细说，实际上如果他坦白，我会表示支持的，毕竟，我们巫师自己有几部真正能看的戏剧、音乐剧和电影呢？若是不对所有大众开放，引进麻鸡的优秀作品，剧院很可能要面临关门歇业的厄运。我一直在计划带克雷登斯出门走走，看电影会是个不错的选择，但我不知道他喜欢看什么，我不喜欢看爱情片，也不喜欢看恐怖片，若是把这两个门类去掉，也就真的不剩下多少选择了。

关于克雷登斯，他上周忽然起了很多疹子，主要集中于手背和胳膊上，我花了好几天都没弄明白是怎么回事，最后我用飞路粉请教了人在伦敦的斯卡曼德先生（年纪小的那个，不是那位更有名的哥哥），才发现是我养在阁楼露台上的那盆独活草所致。那里面长了一种黄色的小瓢虫（它有个很长的学名，不太像是英语，又或许是因为斯卡曼德先生与人交谈时所秉承的那种出于紧张情绪的、拘谨的咬字习惯，总之我没能听清），它们能够分泌出一种无色无味的液体，据斯卡曼德先生说对于治疗鼻窦炎有奇效，但如未经适当的稀释，直接接触人体皮肤会导致严重红疹。好在克雷登斯当时只是出于好奇地拨动了几片叶子，没有碰到瓢虫太长时间，在按照斯卡曼德先生的建议涂抹了混合着炉甘石粉末、薄荷脑和槐树蜂蜜的药膏后，那些疹子很快就消了。

红疹未消的那几天，克雷登斯的精神颇为紧张。他不是害怕自己生了大病，他是担心自己身体抱恙这件事会占用我的时间和精力，他并未表露出这种紧张，也没有同我说过什么，但我依然看出来了。他是个极端敏感的男孩，遇事第一反应是揣测他人的情绪，同时并不十分擅长掩饰自己，他心里似乎一点都不怪罪那些瓢虫，相比起来，他或许更倾向于觉得是自己不应该未经允许乱动我的植物。涂抹药膏时他终于鼓起勇气对我道歉，告诉我他再也不会乱动屋子里的任何东西。我想不出有什么理由要禁止他乱动我的东西。他从来不会“乱动”，通常他只是好奇地瞪大眼睛，规规矩矩地凑近了观察，最大胆的举动也不过就是探出手，小心翼翼地用指尖轻触一下，那让我回忆起了小时候的一件事情，没错，你肯定已经猜出了是什么，于是我就跟他说了那件事，关于我得水痘的那个夏天。虽然那晚对着他回忆的时候，我表现得好像所有细节都历历在目，但眼下再想起来，其中有些地方我最好还是跟你核实一遍：最开始我是为什么非要去摸那株米布米宝？我真的记不清楚了。我记得它长得像是一小株灰色的仙人掌，所以引起了我极大的兴趣，我告诉克雷登斯我小时候很喜欢仙人掌，可能是因为那本你买给我的描绘了图森市沙漠地貌的插画书，当时我一直想去亲眼见识见识那些巨柱仙人掌，我想去看看它们是不是真的像书里画的那样，腰板笔直地矗立在荒原当中，看上去骄傲又不孤独。我告诉他，就是出于这个原因，我去摸了那株米布米宝，并且还不自量力地用手挤了挤那上面微微跳动的疖子，接着，我就被喷出的粘稠汁液弄伤了额头。

说到这里时，我看得出克雷登斯想要笑，但他还是努力摆出了为那个七岁的我而感到遗憾与担忧的神情，我不留情面地戳穿了他的这种努力，我说，想笑就笑吧，只要你记住：永远不要去捅一根长得像仙人掌的块状植物身上的肉疙瘩，除非你想要被难闻的、鼻涕似的粘液弄得睁不开眼睛，并且接下来好几天都顶着满头的大包。他乖乖地抿着嘴笑了一下。接着，我对他说了你带我去圣路易斯治疗中心的经历。我记得那个男人本来想找我们的私人治疗师到家里来，他觉得治疗中心是穷巫师才会去的地方，但我们家的治疗师那天刚巧回了新泽西探亲，你没有办法，便急匆匆地带我去了治疗中心（克雷登斯起初不太明白“治疗中心”这个概念，我告诉他，那相当于麻鸡社会的全科诊所或者医院）。那是龙痘重新爆发的一年，经过传染科楼层时你恨不得用围巾将我裹成一颗密不透风的蚕茧，随后，出于一名小男孩在那个年纪特有的不合时宜的自尊心，我被你那种过度保护的举动给惹恼了，我感到非常难为情，于是拼命抵抗你的包裹，我把自己整个暴露在走廊上，似乎只有这种行为才能体现出我的无畏，我闪躲着你的追逐，在那些等待确诊的穷人家的巫师孩子里快步穿梭，最后你冲上来抓住我，你既生气又伤心，半天都发不出声音来。说到这里时，他看出我的情绪很不高涨，便用一个问题打断了我，问我什么是“龙痘”，我告诉他那相当于巫师社会的猩红热，他立刻就明白了其中的严重性，他说第二赛勒姆过去有好几个孩子都因染上猩红热死去了。他把头深深地埋下去，让我只能看到他苍白的、骨节突出的后颈皮肤，他显得悲伤而羞耻，仿佛为了自己还好好活着这回事而感到深切的愧疚，我不禁怀疑他是否至今难以释怀病魔竟然放过了他的事实，或者玛丽•露•拜尔本曾经对他说过什么，让他以为那些孩子的病逝都是由他所致。

还有一个需要向你确认的细节是，那天从治疗中心回家后，我过了多久才显露出征兆？我只记得那个闷热的早上，我反常地赖床不起，跳跳喊不起我，绝望地扯着自己的耳朵往墙上撞（我又花了几分钟对男孩解释跳跳是谁，什么是家养小精灵，他对此似乎难以理解，但没有说什么），你听到那些奇怪的声响，光着脚便跑上楼，你冲进我的房间，把跳跳从墙边拉起来，看到了从被子里慢吞吞坐起身的我。我记得你惊恐万分地松开手僵在原地，跳跳跌了下去，在看到我的脸的那一刻发出尖叫，若是在平时，你肯定会蹲下去安慰她，但那一次你没有，你直楞楞地望着我，像一棵被连根拔起后移栽进水泥里的杨树，虽然枝叶都还伸展着，但正在从头到脚地枯萎，你用双手捂住嘴，眼睛里迅速蓄满泪水，还未打理的黑色卷发在你的脸颊边轻轻震颤着飘荡，没有哪怕半秒钟的犹疑，你以为我得了龙痘，你给自己判了死刑。

直到闲聊进行至这里，发现克雷登斯用那种眼神安静地望着我，我才忽然意识到，我不应该告诉他这些。他的敏感不仅仅让他自己难以对伤痛免疫，同时也给予了他悄然看穿他人伤痛的能力，即使我用了那种回忆童年趣事的轻快口气，即使我根本没有流露出什么伤心难过的神情，他的睫毛依然随着我胸口里无声的敲击轻轻眨了几下，他什么都没有问，就猜透了我那一刻的心情。这不是个好兆头，我没有再说下去，我随口编造了一个理由，打发他早点去休息，他显得有些意外，还有点慌张，他听得太入神了，没料到我会中途停止，我忙着躲开他的目光，没跟他说晚安便下楼了，后来那几天，我们谁都没再提龙痘的事。

我不能说我一点都不沮丧，妈妈。但我不知道如何准确描述这种沮丧的来源，我不喜欢剖析自己各种情绪的成因，那通常是无用功，并且使人精疲力尽，我有更多别的更要紧的事情，没有时间浪费在面对我自己上。但这件事始终萦绕在我的心头，像是一根短小的鱼刺卡在嗓子里，它虽不至于令人窒息，但每一次呼吸、每一次吞咽，我都会感到轻微的难受，所以我现在写信给你，妈妈，你曾经对我说，无论我有什么心事，任何心事，只要我感到难过，即使我觉得没有人愿意听，没有人会理解，没有人帮得上忙，我就可以告诉你。我从没珍惜过这个机会，而现在我需要它，我需要你，我需要你听我说这些，为什么我会感到沮丧？我没有真的得龙痘，那是一场开头略显惊悚、随后迅速变得好笑的意外，是水痘而已，我完全可以把这件事当成一个温馨可爱的趣事对克雷登斯说完，可当我回想起你，当我回想起你站在我的床前，使出全身的力量抵御着我患猩红热而死的可能性所带来的庞然恐惧，当我回想起你故作轻松地走近我，用颤颤巍巍的温柔嗓音说“早上好”，我就感到某种酸性物质在我的心脏里膨胀，再扩散进鼻腔里发酵，它只用几秒钟就能充满我的全身，让我失去维持一名成年人应有的体面自持所必需的力量。我不得不停下。而克雷登斯并没有做错什么，他总会认为是他哪里做错了，我明明清楚这一点，却依然没能把握住分寸，任由自己把话题带往不安全的方向——他会如何想我？他是那么容易胡思乱想，他会觉得我认为他不值得信任，不是个好听众，而我从来没告诉过他，我已经很久没有像对他那样对任何人自由地、放空大脑地、毫不设防地说过话了。

我不知道为什么我总是在与他相处的过程中搞砸。你有什么好的建议吗，女士？你总是对这方面很在行，在和年轻人相处的这方面，你擅长这个，而我不是。我应该怎么做？我要去找男孩，把水痘的故事说完吗？如果他并不想再和我聊这些了呢？你一定有你的答案，我敢打赌你有，但我想你八成会笑着摇摇头，就像当初我问你如果我不小心给自己施了锁腿咒该怎么办时那样，告诉我“那你可就得自己想办法了”吧。

 

你的，  
帕西

 

*** *** ***

1927年4月10日，礼拜日

亲爱的妈妈，

有件事我必须要求你的褒奖：我对屋子进行了一场大扫除。好了，你现在可以开始思考具体要使用哪个形容词了，我给你三十分钟，也就是我计划写完这封信所需要的时间，这足够充分了，你可以慢慢地想。

我原本想要租借安全部的菲利普先生家的小精灵过来操持此事，但克雷登斯表示他愿意帮忙（他对这栋我临时租来的老房子还不够了解，因此低估了这场大扫除的艰苦程度也是可以原谅的），由于某种幼稚而无用的自尊心作祟，我不肯冒险给他留下任何有可能接近于“只会把脏活累活丢给小精灵干的行将就木的老家伙”的印象，于是，我居然硬着头皮答应了。你是在笑吗？别否认，我几乎已经看得到你眼角的纹路了，噢不，我当然不是在暗示你脸上的岁月痕迹，毕竟我从来都不知道你老了会是什么样，但当然了，如果你真的那么想笑，那就笑吧，我要继续说下去了。我承认我不擅长做家务。但有几个男巫擅长呢？我打赌你找遍整个魔法国会，也找不到一个懂得如何清理窗帘后的狐媚子窝的家伙，天啊，那群叽里呱啦的母虫子比我追捕过的任何罪犯还都要难对付，它们就那么对我直冲过来，扑扇着臭气熏天的翅膀，要不是克雷登斯眼疾手快地把那瓶专治狐媚子的喷雾举起来，对着它们一阵猛喷，我可能会直接陷入昏迷，好几天都醒不过来。

然后是地精的问题。这座房子没有花园，只有个看起来起码十几年没人打理过的后院，租下来之后我只做过粗略的目测，估计那儿住有三四个地精，结果是我大错特错了，三四个地精？三四户地精家庭还差不多，如果让跳跳看到那里在大扫除之前的样子，她可能会直接晕过去。你还记得那年圣诞节前，我们帮着跳跳一起填补地洞吗？要不是那次经历，我可能对现在这个后院根本束手无策，那些杂草长得齐腰高，一颗歪脖子樟树旁边堆着没有用的杂物和锈迹斑斑的五金工具，地精一个又一个探出身子来，把男孩吓得不知如何是好。我总是忍不住去注意克雷登斯不安时的反应，他习惯于握紧拳头，整个人绷得紧紧的，对眼前的陌生场景充满了巨大的惊讶与困惑，同时低垂着头，不想让自己显露出无所适从，他后来告诉我说，他只在他妹妹偷藏的童话故事集里读到过地精，但从未亲眼见过，他告诉我那些故事里的地精总是狡猾又奸诈，会把农民手里本就少得可怜的钱财骗走，我想这可以解释为什么当他看到我演示如何对付一只地精时，会显得那么震惊，甚至有些被逗乐了：原来它们是这么呆头呆脑。

我教他如何根据蘑菇菌落的生长位置判断地洞出口的位置，就像跳跳当年万分不情愿地教你和我那样（“夫人怎么能容许自己和小少爷委身于这种卑贱又脏污的活儿呢！”你是否还记得跳跳最后几乎是噙着泪接受了这个教学任务，只因为你吓唬她如果不肯教我们，你就要把本来计划送给我的那双圣诞袜送给她了吗？），我和他一同蹲在杂草里守候着，等待更多地精好奇地从洞口探出脑袋，我教他怎么抓住机会凑上前，揪住它们往外猛拽（“揪脑袋，不是揪帽子，夫人！”“别揪脖子或者腿，它可能会咬到你，小少爷！”我的耳边又回想起跳跳那颤抖的、嗓音尖利的教诲），我教他如何以最省力的姿势转动前臂，把地精给绕晕，然后全力将它们扔出院子。他学得不慢，但的确有些手忙脚乱，他似乎没有多少与小型活物相接触的经验，我猜测他没有养过任何宠物，他告诉我莫迪斯蒂（第二赛勒姆收养过的一名比他年纪要小的女孩）曾在农贸集市的街道旁捡到过一只黑猫，她把它偷带回了教堂，被克雷登斯撞见了，她央求他不要告诉任何人，他很害怕玛丽•露•拜尔本会发现，但还是答应了她，后来的几天里他设法从厨房偷拿剩粥和碎鸡蛋，给小女孩用作黑猫的食物，最后那个女人还是发现了，她以为是克雷登斯养的，小女孩过于恐惧，没能说出事实，克雷登斯也没有为自己辩解，女人逼迫他将黑猫赶走，因为显然在她看来，黑猫和女巫一样，是“不祥的、会招致噩运的邪恶生物”。克雷登斯没能下得了手赶走猫，他告诉我它当时已经怀孕了，那天下着大雪，如果它被赶到外面，很可能会活不过当晚，最后女人当着他们的面把猫扔进了后厨院子里的水井，并且将它的死归咎于男孩，她说如果他一开始没把猫抱回来，或者听了话把它赶走，它是没必要被淹死的。

他的眼神告诉我，他的确觉得自己有错。我发誓我并不想冲他发火，但我未能隐藏住内心的怒意，我憎恶的是那个女人，并不是他，我质问他，你知道那不是你的错，对吗？他没有回答。我又问了一遍，我不记得我有没有试着让自己听起来尽可能温和平静，我想我没有，因为他慌张而羞愧地点了头，与其说是回答，更像是为了不要惹恼我而作出的妥协，我又搞砸了，我随后才反应过来。

清理好院子后已是傍晚，剩下的就都是些小打小闹的问题，阁楼里的食尸鬼被我施了休眠咒，我叮嘱男孩不要将此事告知蒂娜•戈德斯坦，我那位年轻的、头脑有些一根筋的下属，她要是知道了，可能会根据某卷某章某节关于禁止对魔法生物滥用咒语的规定对我发起逮捕。我让克雷登斯把那盆独活草里的黄色瓢虫都捉出来，当然了，我没有让他徒手去捉，搬家时我把锁在我卧室储藏间里的那个行李箱也一同弄来了，我找出了我在伊弗莫尼读书时用的那副魔药课防护手套，还有那几个当年被跳跳偷拿去涮洗过的小药瓶，我给男孩戴上手套，指导他用镊子将那些豌豆粒大小的瓢虫逐一从彼此掩映的叶片间夹出，放进空药瓶里，再往里面舀几勺湿润的泥土，塞几片叶子，为它们营造一个允许存活的环境。他似乎对这桩任务很感兴趣，当他全身心专注于手头上的一件什么事时，他会显得更加放松，更能安然自处，虽然他的动作称不上熟练，偶尔还会笨拙地颤动一下，但他那股沉得住气的劲头是我在如今的年轻人身上很少能见到的。我突然生出这样一种奇怪的念头，觉得他或许很适合给纽特•斯卡曼德当一名助手，戈德斯坦告诉我斯卡曼德正在编写一本凝聚了他多年心血的介绍魔法生物的书籍，名叫《神奇动物在哪里》，等他完成了书稿并交给出版社后，会再次踏上旅途，寻访栖息于世界各地的那些正受到人类威胁的魔法生物。说来奇怪，我对这个突然冒出来的念头并不完全同意，我想，即使男孩身上的某种特质确实说明他有潜力成为一名魔法动物学家的得力助手，但不代表这是最适合他的方向。诚然，他对那位英国巫师抱有非同寻常的尊敬和爱慕，想必愿意从他身上学习更多东西，可他在我身边也一样能学到很多，不是吗？我虽然不太了解野兽的喂养、交配与繁衍，也不清楚各种植物的药效与毒性，但我掌握着称得上一流的黑魔法防御术和无声无杖术，我身居高位、手头宽绰，想必能比那位大衣已经穿磨了边的英国青年给男孩提供更加优渥的学习环境。纵使斯卡曼德的确拥有若干我并不具备的特质，仍不意味着克雷登斯跟着他一定会更好，总而言之，除非他有朝一日特别向我提出，他想要钻进斯卡曼德先生的那个皮箱，跟着对方私藏的那些濒临灭绝的魔法生物们一起走遍荒山、雨林、冰川和沙漠，在此之前我坚持认为，留在我身边是他最合理的选择，这是客观事实，与任何私人情感或自尊心因素都无关。

好了，妈妈，你斟酌好表扬的措辞了吗？当然，你可能会说主要功劳不在我，而在于愿意协助我的克雷登斯，我不打算就此与你争辩，我也觉得他确实在这场大扫除中扮演了一个重要的角色。我真希望你能见见他，你会喜欢他的。他也会很喜欢你，这一点毋庸置疑，但他很可能不会表达出来，不是因为他不想，而是他不知道如何表达，很多感觉和情绪他都不会正确的表达，在这一点上我无法为他提供任何指导，也许你可以，但我不行。好在他还有时间和机会，还可以慢慢地学，而我所能做的，就是尽量避免成为他学习这个的阻力。

 

你的，  
帕西

 

*** *** ***

1927年4月30日，礼拜六

亲爱的妈妈，

今天我带男孩出了门。他很久没有离开屋子了，除了睡觉、准备食物、打扫卫生和驱赶后院的地精（他还是不太擅长这个，那些地精已经看出了他是个容易心软的角色，只要在被揪起来时拿出一副虚弱又可怜的样子，他就会有片刻的犹豫，这时它们会趁机咬他的掌根，或者疯狂扭动身子，从他的手里挣脱），大部分时间他都在起居室的壁炉前坐着看书，安静地像一株喜阴的植物。当我问他想不想出去走走，吃顿饭或者看一场电影时，他抬起头来，两手攥紧了那本《亚利桑那魔法生物图鉴》，像是担心自己理解错了，直到我走过去蹲下，又问了一遍，他才放下书，情绪高涨而不失礼貌地对我点了点头。

起先我打算带他去丽司令餐厅。那里的烤鲈鱼和白葡萄酒很出名，每当内务部又想要因为某些不值一提的失范行为而对我手下的人进行调查时，我都会事先邀请肖恩•豪森，他们那位快要七十岁了还没从部长位子上退下来的头儿，去那间餐厅吃饭（那家伙年纪越大越不好对付，戈德斯坦去年被剥夺傲罗资格的书面材料就是他签的字）。后来我想到丽司令餐厅的一个问题：那里缺乏和克雷登斯差不多年纪的年轻人。大多数是和我岁数相仿的中年男人和女人，熟悉那里面所奉行的繁琐至极的用餐礼节，不惮于与当班的餐厅经理进行双方都并不感兴趣的寒暄，对钢琴手的即兴发挥永远嗤之以鼻，心情不佳时便对食材的新鲜程度或烹调手法百般挑剔。想到这些画面，我犹豫了起来，接着我忽然想到了小时候你常带我去的那家犹太人开的熟食店，你还记得吗？叫“托马斯与乔纳斯”的那家，现在已经搬到跳蚤市场另一侧的后街去了，挨着一片波兰人聚居的贫民窟，我带克雷登斯绕了老长一段路，最后总算找到了那里。我们起先见到了一位和当年的托马斯长得几乎就是一个模子里刻出来的女人，除了个子更高、头发更长更直以外，她站在摆放肉制品的玻璃柜台后面，忙着给人称重，为了不给她添加不必要的麻烦，我没有询问她是否是托马斯的女儿，我们买了两块熏牛肉三明治和两块柠檬奶油奶酪卷，像大多数客人那样，走到店门外站着进食。

剥开三明治的油纸时，我的心里闪过一丝后悔。我想，即使没有了西装革履的侍应生那套令人心生厌烦的细致服务，没有了从附近餐桌飘来的挑剔又讲究的中年食客的打扰，像这样徒手抓着食物，站在一条还没有铺水泥的路上，偶尔看到光着脚的小孩子从路这头疯跑到那头，被他们蹬起的一片飞扬尘土呛得挤眉弄眼，这绝非更为惬意的用餐体验。熏牛肉依然是我十岁时尝到的那个味道，不过现在他们把里面的酸奶油夹馅换成了另一种酱料，我不大吃得惯，好在克雷登斯似乎挺喜欢，虽然他从不是那种一点一滴的想法都清清楚楚写在脸上的人，但他喜不喜欢某种食物，某种味道，我能一眼看得出来。现在回想当时的情景，男孩比我表现得要得体得多：他试图阻止我抽掉包着三明治的那张油纸，以防里面粘糊糊的酱料淌出来粘到手上；奶酪卷虽然盛在纸盒里，但酥皮不停渗油，几乎穿透了薄薄一层的盒底，我本想拿手帕垫着，后来克雷登斯回店里问那位女士要了两张油纸，解决了这个问题。

我的一个推测是，玛丽•露•拜尔本绝少允许她收养的孩子吃甜食，因为克雷登斯对食物里添加的砂糖相当敏感，比我敏感得多，这次吃奶酪卷时尤为明显。对我而言，它的甜度很普通，甚至比大多数我有印象的餐厅或咖啡馆里制售的甜点要更淡，可克雷登斯刚咬下第一口，就露出了那种表情，那种当他吃到了什么对于他而言非常甜的东西时，会露出的颇为有趣的表情。我问他，这个很甜？他立刻认真地点头。我想起在我八岁生日的前一天——不知你是一时心血来潮还是计划了很久，我倾向于前者——你拉着我跑进厨房，从跳跳手里抢走她们家族的祖传烘焙配方书，你郑重地对所有我和家养小精灵宣布，这次生日宴的蛋糕由你来负责制作。我至今都还记得跳跳听到这个消息后的绝望模样，没办法，那真的太令人难忘了，我模仿给男孩看来着，我把没吃完的三明治和奶酪卷拿在手里，当作跳跳当时两手握着的火钳与锅铲，我努力表现出她石化在原地的样子，像是刚刚经历了一场规模不小的崩溃，用那种犹豫的、吓坏了的语调低声问：“可、可是夫人，你、你连一盘曲奇都不会烤啊？”我一定是模仿得很到位，因为克雷登斯没忍住笑意，他问我你最后有没有成功地把蛋糕做出来，我想我得维护你的尊严，所以我告诉他你做成了，如果那也能算得上是蛋糕的话。

我不知道这是否也勾起了他的某些童年回忆，当意识到这个可能性之后，我一时间感到几分后悔，毕竟无论是他的生母，还是后来收养了他的拜尔本，都不可能给他留下多少快乐的记忆。而这也不是我与他谈起你的本意——说来奇怪，我从不主动在其他任何人面前提及你，你应该能够理解为什么我不，妈妈，虽然有些自认为了解我的人会相信，你已经成为了我心里某种禁忌，某位谈论不得的存在，正像我说的，那是些自认为了解我的人，他们不知道在你给我留下的东西里，那些明亮的、热烘烘的部分占了上风，并且将永远占着上风。我不与人提及你的原因是，随着年龄的增长，我发觉记忆的闸门越来越难以推开。不是因为门轴生了锈，也并非由于我的力气不够，只是随着你离去的那天愈发久远，随着我生命中没有你的时间缓缓增长，从一开始只有短短几天，几个月，几年，到超过我生命中有你的时间，超过一倍，两倍，三倍……这段时间越长，我在脑海中擅自对你进行的想象和补充就越偏离你原本的模样。我从没有像我想要相信的那么爱你，我不愿意承认这一点，但它是真相，很长一段时间内每当我想起你，我想到你面色红润的、步履轻快的样子，我只肯想起你快乐的样子，我拒绝一个痛苦的你，我拒绝你的身体也会失去健康，你的精神也会陷入深渊的事实。

近来在男孩身边，事情发生了一些改变。当我因为他的某些事而想到你时，出于某种我还没有完全查明的缘故，有关你的记忆碎片变得更清晰、更完整了，除此之外，最重要的改变是我开始停止对关于你的记忆进行篡改，很多过去我不肯低下头一一回溯，或者不愿睁开眼看清楚的记忆，像是暗房里显影的胶片，正在一点一滴重现出来。他似乎也逐渐察觉到，我在复述有关你的往事前，总会做出一些甄选，他开始问我问题，不是以一种开门见山的方式，而是更小心谨慎地将问题藏在另外某些他觉得我可能会想要知道，但因心存顾忌而迟迟没有开口的事里，比如他的生母，我想那花了他很大的勇气，他咬下一口奶酪卷，用比之前所花费的很长时间咀嚼，最后才抬起眼转向我，告诉我，他一直都不记得她长什么样子。

他隐约记得她很高很瘦，胳膊和胸口全是骨头，我由此胡乱猜测，这便是他不习惯拥抱的根源（戈德斯坦姐妹拥抱过他，他僵硬得像是一棵被积雪冻住了的小松树），因为那个女人的臂弯太过棱角分明，所以他潜意识里对于拥抱这个动作的印象并不像大多数孩童所认知的那样舒服又温柔。除了这个，剩下的都是些边边角角，他说他记得她常用的肥皂闻起来像柑橘的味道，但不是真的柑橘，是那种化工合成的人造香气，他还记得她做起事来好像很容易慌张，记得搪瓷碗碟被她的胯部碰翻到地上的震响，他偶尔能在梦里重温得到，不是那个女人的样子，而是肥皂的香味和碟子掉下去的声音。他问我有没有也在梦里闻到过熟悉的气味，听到熟悉的声音，我知道他是想要问我有没有梦到过你，或许还可以从这个问题为起点，最后问出你现在在哪里。我回答他，我虽然也常做梦，但大多数在我醒来后，就都记不清了。或许是他决定信任我，或许是天性中的善良抑制住了挖掘他人秘密的冲动，他只是望着我的眼睛点了点头，没有继续追问。在那一刻，我心底生出了一股伴随着痛楚的怪异冲动，我忽然想要告诉他，没错，我也会在梦中听见声音，有时是那天教堂里的悼词，有时是你发出的那种吼声，当他们逼你吃药，或者试图给你施昏迷咒的时候，那些咒语对你逐渐失去了效果，就像药物一样，他们不明白为什么你明明已经那么瘦了还有力气下床，还有力气拖着那根铐在你腿上的、末尾拴着一块铁锭的链条走出房间，一级台阶一级台阶地爬上阁楼，你从来都没有完全相信我能照顾好你养在那儿的植物，我知道，虽然每次给咬人兰浇完水，每次把软树蕨搬出去晒完太阳，每次为鬼脸水仙除好虫之后，我去向你报告，你若是清醒着的，都会笑笑说“那我就放心了”，你一点都不放心，但你有你的理由，我从来都不擅长对付植物，你不是不信任我，你只是太过了解我。

我们快吃完的时候，一个身材矮胖的老头来到店门口，推着个驼满了面粉和黄油的木板车，他们的后门好像被某个正在改建下水管道的市政施工点堵住了，只能从正门卸货。我没立刻认出那就是托马斯，他也没有认出我，他蹲下身，拖起两袋面粉往背上甩，吃不住力地踉跄了几步，扯开嗓子招呼柜台后面的那个女人出来，克雷登斯眼看他就快要被背上的重量给压散架了，赶紧把最后半截奶酪卷塞进嘴里叼住，跨过去搭了把手，帮着老头把面粉搬进去，一路进到了后厨。男孩这么热心肠，我继续干站着就不太像话了，于是我把拖车里剩下的黄油和面粉卸下来扛了进去，老头显得不大好意思，嘟囔着向我和克雷登斯道谢，就在这时候他认出了我，或者说认出了你，他盯着我的眼睛，半天才开口问，我们是不是在哪里见过？我这才认出了他是托马斯，老了三十多岁的托马斯，我知道他是从哪儿看出来的，我的眼睛，我有着和你一样的褐色眼睛。当他望着我等待答案的时候，我考虑过转身离开，像过去逃避任何可能谈及你的场合一样，对于这个我已经很熟练，我练习了三十多年，但今天是个例外。我不清楚我选择留在那儿和他说起你的具体原因，我只知道这并非因为痛楚在消散，那种痛楚浸透了我的每一滴血液、每一寸骨头，永远不会消散，唯一的改变是，当我转开脸，犹豫着思考是否应该走掉时，我看到男孩站在一旁，他安静地呼吸，安静地眨眼，连望着我的目光都丝毫不声张，好像无论我在想什么，无论我打算做什么，他都只会那样安静地望着，不猜疑，不做任何评判。

我告诉托马斯，您想到的恐怕是我的母亲，格雷夫斯女士，她从前很喜欢这里的奶油奶酪卷与熏牛肉三明治。我对他扬了扬手里揉得皱巴巴的那两团油纸，他震惊地在自己的脑门上揉了几下，愣住好半天，他瞪大眼睛说，格雷夫斯女士，格雷夫斯女士！当然是了，格雷夫斯女士，她曾经给了我们那么大的支持和帮助！他想起了更多，比如我应该是叫帕西，是当年那个被她牵着手的心不在焉的小男孩儿，他问为什么我们后来突然不再出现了，你不再出现了，他弄不明白，他说他一直以为是因为我们搬家了，去了别的州或者别的国家，亦或是因为店里食物的口味出了什么问题，让你感到失望了，所以再也没有光顾，我不知道应该如何回答，我明白我不应该骗他，骗一个那么喜欢你、挂念你的人，我在心里编造了一个离真相不那么遥远的答案，我准备告诉他你生病了，走得很突然，就在我鼓足勇气开口的时候，外面传来他女儿的呼喊声，客人太多了，她要忙不过来了。

趁托马斯出去帮忙给香肠切段称重的空当，我带着克雷登斯离开了。不告而别是不礼貌的，我知道，妈妈，我会再去一次，把没有对托马斯说完的话说完，我会对他解释清楚，你的停止露面和他们食物的水平无关，三十多年了，那些熏牛肉和鲜奶油的口感一点都没有变。离开那里的路上，我们经过了一家杂货铺，我问克雷登斯是否口渴，其实是因为我很口渴，好在他配合地点了头，于是我带他进去，买了一瓶可口可乐和一瓶橘子苏打。我让他先挑，这次他很快克服了无法做出选择的那种焦虑，选择了可乐，我猜测这是他第一次尝试冰镇的碳酸饮料，咕嘟几口下去之后，他露出了一种非常有意思的神情，仿佛他是将一窝被施了超级缩小咒的兔子给吞进了嘴巴里。后来我们交换，让他也尝试了橘子苏打，在经历了可乐的锻炼后，他与橘子味气泡水的初次邂逅就平静多了。喝完之后，我把瓶子递给克雷登斯，让他把它们一起放到用于回收的塑料货架里，我对他说，我们也可以买几瓶回去喝，只要多付几毛钱押金，下次出门时再把空瓶送还回来就可以。我看得出他喜欢橘子苏打，也喜欢可口可乐，但他先对我道谢，然后摇了摇头，他说不必了，格雷夫斯先生，谢谢你请我喝汽水。我问他为什么不想买几瓶带回去，他望着那一架摞着一架的满满的空玻璃瓶，没有继续看着我，过了几秒钟他小声回答说，我一个人喝的话，可能就没有刚才感觉那么好了。

一开始我没明白他的意思。看我没有反应，他像是忽然间被莫大的尴尬与羞愧感击中，试图修改他的回答，他指向我背后，杂货铺斜对面的墙上刷着一张可口可乐的宣传画，几名时髦女郎手执饮料瓶围坐在桌边，广告语是“派对上少不了！”，他想借此解释说，这应该是和朋友们在一起享受的东西。这时候，我反应过来他一开始想要说的是什么，他想说因为现在和我在一起，所以觉得喝汽水是件很开心的事，可当我去国会上班，他一个人在屋子里呆着的时候，这些冰冰凉凉的气泡水，喝起来也不过就只是冰冰凉凉的气泡水，不再有什么神奇的味道了。

现在回想起来，那真是一种很奇怪的感觉，妈妈。那感觉像是，整座城市在悄悄缩小，世界只剩下头顶的天空和脚下的地面之间夹着的这一段距离，很多从前占据了我内心过多空间的事，它们变得无关紧要，像是我在国会里的位置，像是《拉帕波茨法案》的修正意见，像是我对那个男人的恨，哪怕只有那么短暂的片刻，它们终于放过了我的心脏，退到另一个角落，让它为了什么别的东西而泵动，某种更重要、更让我喘不过气的东西。我想或许是因为我独居太久，就快要忘记与人相伴理应是一种什么感受，又或许是因为克雷登斯的年轻，他的年轻让他得以看到这个世界上我看不到的东西，感受到我无法再感受到的事情，唯一能够确定的是他正在影响着我，以一种我没有准备也无从掌握的方式，至于这种影响最终会往何处去，我现在也还无法知悉。我听从他的想法，没有从杂货铺买更多汽水带走，晚上我带他去了洛克西剧院，那里正在上演《小约翰尼·琼斯》，是芝加哥来的一支剧团，我没有听说过这部剧，但它似乎在麻鸡中挺出名，我买了两张前排的位置，这又是克雷登斯诸多初体验中的一次，他全程都十分投入，散场后还一直在不由自主地哼唱最后一幕的独角唱词，那个角色的演员已经是个中年人了，但换上他年轻的、脆生生的嗓音后，那几句直白得近乎残忍的台词听起来也有了几分纯真的味道：虽然今天充满欢笑，明天仍旧一切难料；带给我欢愉的，也许会让你受苦；我们生来便注定死去，却不知道这是为了什么，又有什么意义；人生真是个可笑的命题，一个至今没人能解决的问题。

 

你的，  
帕西

 

*** *** ***

1931年6月7日，礼拜日

亲爱的妈妈，

不必多说的是，我一切都好，只是近来发生了不少事件，各种杂乱无章的工作堆满了我的书桌。我挑其中比较重要的两件简短说说：怀俄明的一间炼油厂发生了爆炸，当地警方确定爆炸原因是设备严重老化以及当天值班工人的违规操作，但我们搜集到的证据表明这和当地某位寡居的女巫脱不了干系，她的姐姐是个哑炮，很早就离开家族独自生活，五年前嫁给了那间炼油厂的车间经理，去年平安夜时死在家中，警方记录的死因是“急性心脏病发作”，她妹妹坚决不信，但由于拉帕波茨法案的约束，她无处申诉，据说她曾多次扬言要让那个麻鸡男人“付出血的代价”，要让他手下负责的十二间厂房一起给他“陪葬”，为了调查此事，我带着戈德斯坦和其他几名傲罗去了一趟怀俄明，前天晚上才押着那名女巫回到纽约，对她进行下一步的审讯。另外，奥地利的几间大银行于上个月接连破产，那里的巫师金融系统从历史上就和麻鸡的银行纠缠不清，因此受到了不小的影响，据说有人在维也纳发现了格林德沃的踪迹，想必他是希望借此机会在那些即将一夜间失去所有积蓄的巫师家庭中散播仇恨、拉拢人心，鉴于他几个月前在纽约犯下的罪行，现在仍然是美国魔法国会的头号逃犯，我和皮奎里将于下周动身前往欧洲，亲自参与那里的傲罗们所组织的联合追捕。

但这些还算不上真正的烦恼，让我头疼的是一件关于幽灵的事。出于保密考虑，这间屋子是我从一名地下房屋中介手里租来的，他是名九十多岁的纽约本地男巫，掌握着数百套未经魔法不动产登记处注册过的，在麻鸡地图或巫师地图上都难寻踪迹的秘密住宅，他本不想把这栋褐石屋租给我，但在我以非法进行魔法不动产租赁活动的罪名威胁对他进行抓捕后，他只得松了口。这些住宅具有高度的隐蔽性，对目前境况严峻的克雷登斯来说是绝佳的藏身之处，坏处是它们通常都上了年头，长期缺乏修缮和维护，遗留着大量过去住客的痕迹。根据那名中介的回忆，我们现在住的地方还曾接待过这些人物：靠走私曼德拉草和魔鬼网种子而赚得盆满钵满的荷兰人（难怪后院的角落里堆满了脏污的玻璃罐，应该都是被他们用来浸泡曼德拉草根的），一个宣扬吸食人鱼之血可以获得永生的邪教组织（我告诉克雷登斯后，他很是惊奇，问我真正的人鱼是什么模样，是不是像安徒生童话《小美人鱼》里所描述的那样，没等我摇头表示困惑，他就突然反应过来我不知道安徒生是谁，低下头不再追问，后来我去麻鸡的图书馆进行了查阅，那是个相当悲伤的故事，妈妈，改天我再跟你详谈它），几名选择叛变家族、归顺巫师社会的清洗者的后代，还有一名出身相当显赫的单身女巫，她在这里给她未婚先孕的侄女实施了非常危险的引产咒，女孩因大出血而死，化作幽灵永久困在了这里。

我们起初没有发现她的存在，是因为她流窜到了离这不远的另一栋宅子里，在那儿住了好几个月，直到大扫除的前几天，克雷登斯在二楼卫生间的小壁柜里捡到过一团揉皱泛黄的羊皮纸，上面写了一列男名和一列女名，他捉着那张纸好奇地看了很久，就在这个时候，女孩的幽灵突然冒了出来，把克雷登斯吓得好半天都喘不上气。好在女孩并无意对我们进行恐吓，她甚至因为终于有个差不多年纪的活着的男孩可以一起聊天了而极度欢欣雀跃，她自我介绍说她名叫凯瑟琳，但坚持让克雷喊她凯茜，在他支支吾吾地也简短介绍了自己后，她用娇滴滴的嗓音拖长了调子喊他克雷，告诉他那张羊皮纸上写着的是她当年打算取给她肚子里的小宝贝的名字，并且缠着他问哪一对听起来更“可爱”并“时髦”，克雷登斯毫无头绪，最后胡乱指了一个。

我起初的计划是通过威逼利诱设法将凯瑟琳赶走。这里并不是她的家，她应该回去找她的那位姑姑，或者她的父母，无论如何她已不再是这栋屋子的住客，没有借口继续逗留。我担心她会打扰克雷登斯的生活，更重要的是，一旦她了解了克雷登斯的真实身份与经历，我们就面临着暴露的危险，毕竟你知道，幽灵之间的通讯相当便捷，理论上来说只要她想，并且懂得摸得着门路，她可以随时造访魔法国会的任何一间会议厅、洗手间或密室，与定居在那里的年长幽灵们大肆讨论我是如何窝藏一名严重违反了国际保密法的男孩的。我告诉克雷登斯，目前已知的所有驱逐咒都对幽灵无效，所以我可能会使用一些非常规手段，比如告诉她在距离这不远的另一个街区里住着一打年轻英俊的单身男孩，或者警告她由于她的姑姑当年没有去报案登记，她的幽灵身份不受法律保护，最好的做法是逃往那些对幽灵更加宽容的欧洲国家，我还想出了另外几个绝佳的办法，但最后无一派上用场，克雷登斯请求我不要赶走凯茜，他说她也许更适合留在这里。

起初我以为他是喜欢上她了。这虽然诡异，但并不算难以置信，凯茜是个漂亮女孩，即使那张银白色的脸上已毫无生气，你也能看出她曾经的美貌。我问他是不是对她动了心，他断然否认，我本以为无论承认还是否定，他都会像往常面临我的某些尖锐问题时一样表现得难堪、惊恐或者慌张，但这次是个意外，他只是显得很震惊，却未流露出半点惊慌失措，他望着我，他很少敢于这样直视我的眼睛，眼神中甚至带着几分过去并不常有的阴郁，我认为他只是还不习惯直面有关罗曼蒂克，有关男女之事的问题，所以我拍着他的肩膀笑了笑，试图让他明白，就算他真的喜欢上了凯茜，也没什么值得感到难为情的。

后来我们没有再讨论这个话题，我没有赶走凯茜，我让她继续留在这栋住宅内，偶尔从二楼卫生间的水槽里钻出来，甜蜜蜜地和正在洗漱的克雷登斯打招呼，或者突然从起居室的这一面墙穿过那一面墙，下巴抬得高高的，装作一副她虽然正在为了什么事而生气，但还是决定自己忍耐下去，不打扰我们俩任何人的高尚样子。大部分时候她都在附近街区的几栋空屋子里做客，与她那些同样死于非命但从未登记的幽灵朋友们聚会，她曾盛情邀请克雷登斯一同参与，他尴尬而真诚地委婉拒绝了，她伤心得一头扎进二楼卫生间的抽水马桶，过了几分钟又半个身子钻回来，告诉克雷登斯等到圣诞节时她无论如何都会想办法把他拖过去参加聚会，一定会有想办法的，她说你不能再整日孤零零地躲在这间空荡的大房子里，给一个早出晚归的中年男人作伴，你或许没有出去看过外面的世界，但相信我，那儿就算再怎么危险，也比那家伙为你租下的这个鬼地方要有趣得多。

她说这话时，克雷登斯有些不安地看了看我。我想他是害怕我发火，一气之下又想要把凯茜撵出去，不过我没有生气，我知道她说的话里包含着一个我不肯轻易承认的、隐藏着某种悖论的真相。这是件细想起来有些好笑的事，妈妈，我现在所做的一切，似乎都应该是为了最终帮助男孩重获自由，帮助他在未来的某一天独自走出去，走到外面去，这是唯一理智并正确的想法，我非常清楚这个。可如果允许我对自己坦诚，允许我从完全主观的立场思考哪怕短短十秒，外面的那个世界——那个我知道他内心隐隐渴望着亲眼去看一看的，那个我也不断说服自己要容许他去探索的，充满了其它事物和其他人类的世界——它或许比现在这栋昏暗陈旧的老房子要明亮宽广，却并不及这里安全，也不及这里温暖，它被人类残忍、荒谬而富有讽刺意味的命运所充满着，丝毫不比玛丽•露•拜尔本的那间教堂更仁慈。诚然，我还远远没有看尽这个世界，但我看到的已经足够让我得出这样的结论：在外面那个世界里，所有的心都会破碎。克雷登斯的心虽然伤痕累累，但还是完整的，我不想任由勇气和希望在他的身体里培育出我们能够并不孤独地活着的假象，任由他孑然一身地走出去，直到他此后人生中的某个必然来临的刹那，才回过神来，愿自己从未发现世界如此荒凉，四肢如此虚弱，内心如此空荡，以至于再也无法用勇气和希望来填满。

我不想他的心也变得破碎，妈妈，这是个自负的愿望，它自负到可笑，就像当年的我相信我有办法保护你，有办法挡住你走向死神的道路一样。

 

你的，  
帕西

 

*** *** ***

1931年7月26日，礼拜二

亲爱的格雷夫斯夫人，

我不确定这封信能否真的顺利地送到您手上，但无论如何，这样擅自提笔给您致信，我感到非常抱歉。我知道您并不认识我，这封信不是关于我，我只是想要告诉您，格雷夫斯先生已经脱离了危险，他刚从巴黎被送往伦敦，在圣芒戈魔法伤病医院的魔咒伤害科接受进一步的治疗。

如果您已经得到了消息，请无视我这封自作主张的来信。我直到上个礼拜才跟随戈德斯坦女士来到欧洲，我试图询问有没有人将格雷夫斯先生的近况告知您，但戈德斯坦女士似乎对您和他的其他亲属都一无所知，她有很多事情要处理，把我偷偷带过来已经冒了很大的风险，所以我没有再麻烦她打听如何与您取得联系。格雷夫斯先生从未与我谈到他和您保持通信的事，我只是见到过他埋头于牛皮纸间，或小心地将它们装进信封内，工作繁忙的时候他曾拜托我帮忙打扫书房，我无意间看到了他放在没有完全合上的书桌抽屉里的信封，信封上写着他对您的称呼，没有名字和地址，只是最简短的那个称呼，我感到很惊奇，因为在我长大的那个世界里，人们给彼此写信，如果想要确保对方能够收到，必须注明收件人的详细地址。格雷夫斯先生曾告诉我猫头鹰是巫师们最值得信赖的信使，但我从未见到过他召唤猫头鹰，我想也许他习惯了将信带到工作地点再寄出，他说很多地方都有猫头鹰棚。圣芒戈魔法伤病医院也有一个，我上午过去时那儿已经空了，一名病人的家属热心地提醒我说，这里的猫头鹰总是不够用，如果我着急寄信，最好在这里守着。我原本只想写一张短短的字条，告知您格雷夫斯先生现在已经安全了，但我已经守了四个小时，还没有看到任何猫头鹰的身影，所以请您原谅这张有些语无伦次的、墨迹斑斑的信纸，这里寂静得让人有些不安，当我想象我是在借由羽毛笔与羊皮纸与您聊天时，那种不安的情绪就消散了。

格雷夫斯先生与我提到过您很多次，但都是在他年纪还小的时候的事。从他的语气和神情中，任何人都可以看得出，他深爱着您，您对他意义非凡。他从未谈及您的近况，我猜测您可能也忙于自己的事业，或者身在遥远的国外，当得知他和其他魔法国会的巫师在巴黎遭到袭击时，我的第一反应是，他肯定不希望您得知此事。但消息已经传开了，不仅是欧洲的巫师报纸，我启程出发前的那天在纽约幽灵报上也看到了报道，我明白无论您身在何处，即使格雷夫斯先生的其他家人试图瞒着您，您也迟早会知道。感谢戈德斯坦女士精湛的幻身咒，过去的这几天我得以留在病房里，守着昏迷不醒的格雷夫斯先生，我知道我的伤心与担忧丝毫不能与您此刻所经受的心情相比，不管我有多么难过，您的难过只会比我的更强烈、更深重十倍，所以当治疗师宣布他已经脱离了危险时，我只有一个念头，就是必须尽快把这个消息送给您，让您放心。

虽然格雷夫斯先生现在还没有醒来，当治疗师说那应该不会需要太久。等他醒来之后，我会向他承认我擅自给您致信的事，他可能会生气，他也完全有理由生气，我的做法无疑是冲动而逾矩的，我要向请求您的原谅一样请求他的原谅，但在那之前，我会继续守在他的病床旁边。我知道他一直很想念您，他想见到您，他或许不会这样对您明说，但如果能在醒来的那一刻看到您的脸，那一定会是比任何药物都要有效的治疗术。

我好像已经看到了一只猫头鹰的身影，外面下着雨，它大概已经湿透了，我会让它先吃点东西再带着信启程。这是我来到魔法世界后第一次写信，有很多不确定的地方，我学着格雷夫斯先生那样在信封上写了我对您的称呼，“致 格雷夫斯夫人”。对于猫头鹰能否真的仅凭这个称呼找到您现在身处的地方，我仍然不是很有信心，世界上一定还有很多别的格雷夫斯夫人，它们真的不会弄混吗？也许我应该再加上一些限定语，比如“帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯先生的母亲”，这样的话，对于小猫头鹰来说就更清楚了，毕竟格雷夫斯先生的母亲，前世界只有您一位，它如果还送错，就太不应该了。

祝您一切都好，夫人。

 

您的，  
克雷登斯

 

*** *** ***

1931年8月1日，礼拜一

亲爱的妈妈，

那么，既然你已经从克雷登斯那里获知了前些天发生的事，这封信我也就不能再用“一切都好”之类的话开头了。暂且允许我这么表述吧：除了脑袋还有些痛，手臂轻微骨折，胸口和腿部上有几处不算严重的外伤之外，我安全无恙，一切都好。

由于我的手臂现在活动起来还不够灵光（你可以从这歪歪扭扭的字迹中判断得出），所以我尽量长话短说。圣芒戈医院是个不错的地方，只是太小了，英国魔法部设法为我们搞到了单人病房，现在四分之一层魔咒伤害科几乎都住满了美国魔法国会的傲罗，但考虑到格林德沃的党羽为了此次偷袭不仅组织了大批黑巫师，还拉拢到了不少狼人和摄魂怪，我们几乎是以一敌十，目前的情况也就不算过于丢脸了。戈德斯坦的幻身咒很管用，克雷登斯现在每天都陪着我，像一条乖巧的小变色龙，趁病房里没有别人的时候为我倒水或者读报。你迟迟没有来看我，他似乎有一点失落，我还在犹豫要怎么对他解释这件事，也许等我回了美国再说吧。

偷袭我们的那群家伙大部分已经被控制住，送往了阿兹卡班。虽然格林德沃还在潜逃之中，但我们将在日后动员更多人群、更大力量共同对抗他，所以请你千万不要再担心，我向你保证，这会是最后一次。我想我现在可以坦白的是，在过去这么多年里，我遇到过不少险境，生死关头对我来说已经不是陌生的经历，我还记得我曾这么安慰自己，我想，没什么可怕的，如果真的挺不住了，我就终于可以去找你，去有你的地方看一看了。但那天在巴黎，那天我倒下时，我第一次没能这么潇洒。久违地，我又感到了对死亡的恐惧。

我还不明白是什么导致了这种改变。但无论如何，你会很高兴我不再这么潇洒了，对吗？我从来没有像那天倒下时那么希望自己能够挺过去，继续活下去，我相信这个念头短时间内是不会消失了，所以，哪怕以后再次遇到类似的险境，你不必害怕，我还会挺过去的。

我不会再那么想要去找你了。

克雷登斯应该已经醒过来了，他昨晚一直趴在我的床尾看书，关于守护神的，后来就那么睡着了。我其实看不清楚他，戈德斯坦的幻身咒相当强力，但我能听出他呼吸节奏的变化，他大概不想打断我给您写信，所以继续装作睡着的样子，没有动弹。我很好奇他具体在那封信里写了些什么，他一直很担心猫头鹰根据信封上的简短称呼找不到你在哪儿，我向他保证你会收到的，就像你总是能收到我的信一样，你能收到它们，你读它们，你也会给我回信，在某张我看不见的纸上，用你最心爱的那根羽毛笔，你会在结尾亲吻信纸，就像你亲吻我的额头，我感觉不到它，但我记得那种触感。你也会给克雷登斯回信吗？这是个愚蠢的问题，你当然会了，如果你还没有写完的话，答应我，别忘了也给他一个吻。

我爱你，妈妈，一如既往。

 

你的，  
帕西

 

全文完


End file.
